On The Island
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Elena falls of the boat where her English teacher Damon is one of the chaperones. He jumps into the water save her and when he gets to her the boat is long gone. Damon and Elena drift to shore on an undiscovered Island and have to find a way to survive together all alone on a possible dangerous Island. M-rated! (Delena/Klaroline/Beremy/Stebekah) Re-written version! Give it a try :)
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hi.**

**This was original my third story on Fanfiction, but I decided to rewrite since I lost my way in this story and I also changed this story from T to M since it was almost M before.**

**Enjoy. ****:)**

_A story written by Jenny-Jay-21_

* * *

**- Prologue**** -  
**

My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm 18-teen years old and I'm a senor. I'll be out of high school and in college soon. I'm half through my last year of high school and I'm not happy about it because I love high school. I'm the head cheerleader and my two best friends are on the team with me, I get good grades and I have an amazing group of friends. My friends and I are planning to go to the same college and even Stefan wants to join us, but I don't really know how I feel about that yet. I mean don't get me wrong I love Stefan, we been dating since I was fourteen, but my feelings changed from loving him to loving him as a brother.

I've known Stefan and his big brother Damon since I was four, I have always been pretty close with them both. I can't risk losing Stefan by breaking up with him, but I just can't stay with him if I can't get the sparks back. I've been trying to get the sparks back for about a year and I have no luck with that. My life became complicated because I have a little secret; I'm madly in love with Damon and I have been since I was eight, but I properly loved him even before I knew what the feeling meant. The problem is that Stefan fell in love with me when I was fourteen and along the way, I fell for him too, but I never stopped loving Damon.

My feeling for Stefan changed from friends to love and then back to friends, Damon is properly why my feelings for Stefan turned back to friendly love. I've been hiding my feelings from everyone and no one not even my best friends knows about my true feelings for Damon. I never told him either because I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me and when Stefan fell in love with me I fell in love with him too for a while I forgot about my feeling for Damon, but I year ago it started to be undeniable.

My life is about to change forever, but in the end it's going to be for the better even if it doesn't feel that way. I will have to deal with heartbreak, things I never even knew existed, and I have to make many changes in my life. I'll end up on an undiscovered island with no idea on how to get back home with no other than my new English teacher Damon Salvatore.

_This is my story about how I got my one true love._

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**AN:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the p****rologue.**

**Please review. :) **

**Good? Bad? Should I continue this story?**

**I will post the first chapter once I have five reviews. :)**


	2. The Party at the Salvatore's

**The first chapter is here. Enjoy. **

**A story written by Jenny-Jay-21**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Party at the Salvatore's**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

It's finally Saturday and my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore is throwing a party tonight and I think it is gonna be an awesome party because Stefan always knows how to party. This is the kind of thing we'll remember once high school is over and that's one thing to be happy about.

I got a text from Caroline and Bonnie earlier they asked if we could all meet up before the party and dressed up together so we can look our best tonight. I'm really looking forward to spend some girl time with them it always makes me happy.

**I hear someone ring the doorbell**

I walk downstairs in a hurry to answer the door and to my luck it's Bonnie and Caroline standing in the doorway with a couple of dresses on each arm. I feel happiness rushing though my body when I see Caroline and Bonnie standing there I'm just so happy to see them.

"Caroline, Bonnie you're here." I say excitedly.

"Of course Elena! You know we need a whole day to get ready for a party." Caroline says smiling at me while lifting up the dresses.

"How could I forget?" I smile.

"Come on Elena! You know that Caroline always says 'a whole day goes by fast if it's before a party'." Bonnie giggles.

"I know! Come on in and let's get stated." I say while we all walk upstairs to my room. "So Caroline? You always know what to wear and I haven't decided yet. Can you help me out?" I say already knowing what she's gonna say.

"You haven't decided yet? OMG _disaster_! We need to work on you first then otherwise you won't be ready on time." Caroline says pretending to panic and we all laugh.

"Caroline is right Elena! Show us some dresses." Bonnie giggling while I walk to my closet and pick out a few dresses.

"Definitely the red one." They both say at the same time.

"I agree." I say looking down of my dress with a big smile on my face.

"That's why we all have been best friends forever and always will! We have the best taste in fashion and we agree with each other most of the time." Bonnie says excitedly.

"That's so true Bonnie." Caroline says with a big smile.

"So since we already know what I'm wearing I want to know what you two are wearing." I say excitedly.

"Well I was thinking this blue cocktail dress." Caroline says holding the dress up so we can see it.

"That's perfect Caroline." Bonnie says truly impressed by the dress.

"Yeah, Tyler won't be able to take his eyes **or** his hands of you." I say with a flirty smile.

"That's what I was going for." Caroline says returning the flirty smile.

"Well you nailed it! So Bonnie what are you wearing?" I say again with curiosity in my voice.

"I was thinking about wearing this green summer dress." Bonnie says holding an adorable green summer dress so we can see it.

"That dress is perfect for you and it matches your eyes." I say completely impressed by her dress.

"And it will make it hard for Matt to take his eyes of you." Caroline says again with a flirty smile.

"Yeah maybe we'll finally get together." Bonnie says with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah you guys have been crushing on each other since sophomore year." I smile.

"It's about time." Caroline says judging a little as usual.

"Yeah, I know Caroline and it kind of sucks that we aren't together yet." Bonnie says with a 'not so happy' smile.

"We know Bonnie!" I say offering her a smile.

"No you really don't." Bonnie smiles softly.

"Yeah you're right I don't really know." I say with a little comforting smile.

"So Elena! How are things with Stefan?" Caroline says with a strong curiosity in her voice.

"There isn't much to tell." I say not knowing what else to say because I haven't told them how I feel about Stefan lately.

"Come on Elena! Tell us!" Bonnie says now just as curious as Caroline.

"Did you sleep with him yet?" Caroline asks because I stay quiet.

"No, I didn't! I mean I know he wants to, but for some reason I don't want to." I say looking down at my hands and find myself repulsed by the thought of sleeping with him.

"Are you gonna break up with him?" Bonnie says looking a little worried.

"I don't know Bonnie, but for some reason I'm not as attracted to him as I used to be." I say happy to finally saying it aloud.

"I thought you guys were happy? You're like the happy couple at school." Caroline says with worry in her voice.

"I just don't know if I'm into him anymore, but I'm trying to figure that out." I say feeling like this big weight lifted from my chest.

"Well if you aren't happy anymore then you should set him free." Bonnie says trying to look out for me as always.

"I know Bonnie and I will when I'm a 100 % sure that I don't feel it anymore, I need to know that everything between is official dead before I break up with him because when I do there's no going back." I say honestly.

"That's good Elena! You need to be sure before you break up with him." Caroline says with concern in her voice.

"That's why I haven't told him yet and also why I haven't slept with him yet. I don't want to end up regretting my first time." I confess.

"That's a good decision to make Elena! I don't want anyone of my best friends to regret anything." Bonnie says with a caring tone in her voice.

"I love you two so much." I say giving them both a big hug.

"We love you too." They both say hugging me back and we spend the last few hours we have left before the party on getting dressed and just having fun as always.

We ate dinner together and started to drink a little before we call a cab to drive us to the party at the Salvatore's because their parents is out of town for the weekend. We finally arrive at the party and it seems like most of the school is already there and we walk in.

* * *

Caroline goes to find Tyler, Bonnie goes to find Matt and I go to find Stefan. I walk around in the house for a while and look at the pictures when I feel someone standing behind me I turn around to see that its Stefan's older brother Damon.

"Hi Elena, wow you look amazing tonight! How are you doing?" Damon says with a smirk on his face and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hi Damon! Thanks, I'm fine I spend the day with Bonnie and Caroline before I came here. What about you?" I say almost falling in to a trance when I look into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"And you didn't invite me! I'm _hurt_ Elena! You know how much I like girls' day." He says with a teasing smile.

"Sorry Damon! Girls' only." I giggle. I wish I could have invited him because I love just looking at him and just having him around.

"That's too bad! I could have dressed like a girl if that would have helped." He says smirking at me.

"I would have loved to see that, but no it was a girls' day only." I say getting completely lost in his eyes and afraid of my legs giving in because I get all weak when I look at him.

"Okay then. If you're looking for Stefan then he's in the living room getting a drink." He says with an actual smile.

"I think I'll go find him! See you later?" I say sweetly, but all I want to do is to stay right here and be with him.

"Sure, you know where to find me." He says with a smirk.

I walk to the living room to find Stefan and just as Damon said, Stefan was standing there getting a drink. I walk towards him unable to shake the feeling of hugging Damon I still feel it all over my body and I can't even focus on Stefan. _Why do I have to feel this way?_

"Hi Elena!" Stefan says pulling me in for a kiss, but as usual, I feel nothing.

"Hi." I say with a smile there doesn't reach my eyes.

"I'm happy you could come tonight." He says eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah! Great party!" I say even though I don't mean it just yet.

"I thought so too." He says trying to flirt, but it doesn't work. I already feel like going home because I hate when he's drunk like that. "Hey I want to show you my room it's been redecorated." He said excitedly.

"Sure." I walk with Stefan to his room and it looks completely different, it's turn from a boy's room to a man's room. "I like it! It looks amazing." I say truly impressed.

"Thanks I really like it myself." He says with a smile before I get a chance to say anything I feel his lips on mine and I try getting into it, but I still don't feel anything. He tries to zip down my dress when I stop him.

"No Stefan! Not like this, not when you're drunk." I say I little mad that he would even try.

"Come on Elena! We have been waiting forever and I have no idea what we're waiting for." He says trying to convince me and kisses me again.

"**NO!** Just stop Stefan this isn't happening tonight!" I almost cry.

"Fine! Then I'm going downstairs to party with the boys then we can talk tomorrow!" He says angrily.

"Fine!" I yell after him and now I'm sure I don't want to be with him anymore if that's the way he treats me now.

I walk around upstairs not feeling like going downstairs where Stefan is and I don't feel like partying anymore. Suddenly someone comes upstairs and I hide because I'm afraid it might be Stefan and I'm not talking to him before he's sober. Someone tabs me on my shoulder and I jump up and quickly relax when I see that it's Damon.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He says clearly surprised that I jumped like that.

"That's okay." I try to hide the tears there is rolling down on my chin, but he clearly saw it.

"Why are you crying?" He says worriedly drying the tears away, I feel sparks under my skin where he touches.

"Nothing, I just had a fight with Stefan." I say trying not to cry.

"Elena, please don't cry! Just come with me to my room and talk to me." He says still worried, his arms slides around my waist holding me close as he leads me to his room and I go in a sits down on his bed. "Do you want me to lock the door so we won't be disturbed?"

"If you don't mind." I say grateful, he locks the door and comes over to sit beside me.

"Of course! Now please tell me what happened." He asks clearly concerned about me.

"Well Stefan wanted to show me his room so I went with him and he kissed me, but then he tried to get me to sleep with him and I said no because I didn't want to be around him when he's drunk." I explain feeling the tears once again.

"_Elena_! I can't believe that he did that to you!" He says with anger all over his face.

"I know! That's why I was hiding upstairs, but at least he let me go when I said no." I say relieved.

"That's no excuse Elena! He can't treat you like that!" He says with concern all over his face.

"I know Damon! But I'm fine now." I say with a weak smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still gonna kill him tomorrow." I can see the anger in his face so there is no doubt that he means it.

"No don't! I'm gonna talk to him when he's sober." I say because I don't want him to fight with his brother over me.

"Okay! But I'm staying nearby when you talk to him." He says protectively.

"Thank you Damon! It's good to know I can trust you." I say feeling safe and after what he did, I'm just even more attracted to him. It torture pretending that I'm not in love with him when I clearly am.

"You're my best friend I'm always gonna be here for you and looking after you if you need it." He says with caring eyes and puts an arm around me and I feel like I'm in heaven and I feel sparks running through my body, I rest my head on his shoulder. "You can stay in here until tomorrow if you like?" He says sweetly.

"Thanks Damon I'll like that I don't want to risk seeing Stefan today." I say grateful for everything he does for me.

"No problem." He says holding me tighter and I start to relax, but suddenly I hear Stefan's voice and I tense up. "Elena? Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie and the tears escape.

"No you're not Elena! You know I can always tell when you lying." He states and I want to tell him how I feel, but how can I?

"It's nothing I should be talking about it." I say trying to talk myself out of telling him.

"Elena please just talk to me." He almost begs.

"It's just that Stefan's behavior made me realize something and I'm feeling kind of bad for what I'm gonna tell him tomorrow." I confess, but I know he won't let this go and I'm afraid that there is no way out this time because Damon is the one person I can't lie to.

"What are you gonna say then?" He asks a little curious.

"I'm gonna break up with him, Damon." I confess.

"To be honest he deserves it after today." He says almost happy about what I said and suddenly I think '_here goes nothing_'.

"I know! What happened today is what makes me do it, but it's not the whole reason why." I say honestly, I always felt safe talking to him.

"What else did he do?" He asks while I see anger in his eyes again.

"Nothing! The other part is on me, I'm in love with … _someone else_ and I have been for a while now, a long while." I say still trying not to tell him, but I can say no to him and I have never been able to.

"Really? Who?" He asks with curiosity in his voice and an inch of hurt in his eyes and I take a deep breath and think '_it's now or never_'.

"_You_." I barely whisper. I see the shock from my confession all over his face and I'm unable to tell what he's thinking.

"_Me_? How long have you felt that way?" He asks still in shock almost speechless, his grip on my waist loosen and I start worrying.

"To be completely honest with you it was since I was around eight maybe even before that." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and it feel so good it tell him the truth. He looks at me even more shocked as if he couldn't understand what I was saying and I start to think I made a mistake telling him.

"Really? You mean that?" I see something there looks like joy maybe hope? No it couldn't be, right?

"Yes I do." I confess silently. I see him get up and run his hands through his hair as he walks around, he's completely out of it as if he doesn't know what to do next. "Damon! I'm so sorry I should have said anything." I almost in panic. _I just ruined our friendship…_

"No! I'm happy you told me I just wished you would have told me sooner." He says looking like he's in pain. I have no idea what he's talking about I get all confused and then I decide to get up to face him.

"Why?" I ask all confused.

"Because I'm in love with you Elena and I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you even when I didn't understand the feeling yet." He looks at me with love in his eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Really? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me." I say wondering if I heard right.

"How could I not love you, Elena? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me and it was torture to watch you being with Stefan and to keep myself from telling you." He says with hurt in his eyes. I can't believe I hurt him without even knowing it.

"Well I did love him, but never as much as I love you, Damon. I always wanted to be with you! Listen to me I always loved you and it killed me not to say anything to you." I confess and he turns around to look at me with so much love and passion that I couldn't even doubt that he feels the same way. He slowly caress my cheek and leans in to kiss me and I felt sparks right away filling my whole body like I was gonna explode for keeping these feeling locked away for so long. The kiss is the most passionately kiss I ever had and I just never want this to stop.

"I always wanted to know what this would feel like and now I don't know how I could ever resist the urge to kiss you, to be with you and not to tell you that I love you and I always have." I blush I always dreamed of this moment, but this is better than any dream I ever had and I look him in his beautiful blue eyes and he leans in to kiss me again. The kiss heats up in a heartbeat and I lock my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He just so ridiculously hot and there is no way I can resist him anymore! I won't, just the thought of walking away from him ever again hurts. I know what I want and I can't stand the thought of us being apart I start to take of his shirt and suddenly he pulls back. "Elena! We can't do this! He is still my brother and we can't do this." He's all torn, but I know that he wants this just as much as I do.

"I know Damon! I know this is bad, but I can't stand the thought of not being with you." I say while I caress his cheek.

"I do too, but..." I stop him

"I want this and you want this please don't stop don't back away from me now." I beg and I don't get to say another word before he's lips are on mine again and he starts to take of my dress and I lift up my arms to make it easier for him. I feel his hands all over my body holding me tight, and it just feel so right like I really was waiting for Damon all this time he was always the only one I wanted.

"Are you sure about this Elena? I would never forgive myself for hurting you." He says with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I have wanted this to happen for years. You're everything I ever wanted and also the only one I ever wanted to be with I have never felt this with anyone else." I confess and he admired me for a second before kissing me passionately again and I lock my hands around his neck pulling him closer.

I move to his neck where I start to place butterfly kisses after a while I kiss him on his lips again and he responded to the kiss hungrily as if none of us could ever get enough of this. He lifts me up easily and I lock me legs around his waist while he walks over to the bed and puts me down slowly without breaking the kiss.

I move back on the bed and he follows without breaking the kiss I feel his hands unlocking my bra and I toss it away. I roll over to be on top of him while taking off his pants and he rolls back kissing my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and it just feels so amazing. I get this amazing feeling in my whole body - so close - so complete being here with him feeling him I wish I could stop the time and stay here forever.

I love the feeling of his body pressed against mine as he kisses my neck gently nibbling on it and I moan in response. He continue to place kisses down of my body and he cups up my breasts before he starts to nibble on them, I quickly question myself why I didn't do this before.

He continues kissing down of my body until he gets to my panties, he slowly slide them off down of my long legs and let them join the rest of our clothes on the floor. He takes his own undergarment off before he slowly kisses all the way back up of my body.

Our lips reunite as our bodies pressed together again and I feel it, his erection is poking against my leg and it turns me on. I'm mentally cheering that I can make him feel what I feel, it's something I've always wished for.

He guides his erection to my entrance and my breathing hitches. "You sure?" He asks softly looking into my eyes and I simply nod. He leans down to kiss me once more before he push inside me slowly inch by inch and feel a sharp pain as he rips through me virginity, but surprisingly it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

He didn't seemed to realize that I was still a virgin, but he looks into my eyes silently asking me if I'm all right. I can even describe how amazing it feels to be joined with intimately, and after a few minutes, I move my hips.

He catches my cue and begin to move in and out of me, I moan in pleasure. Our hips meet at every thrust and to me it feels better every second, before I know it I feel pleasure explode inside me and I know he followed.

We almost shake in pleasure kissing with passion, he lean his forehead against mine as we breathe heavily. Once we almost caught our breath again, he rolls out of me lying by my side and I cuddle closer to him. He instantly puts his arm around me as he kisses my temple; we drift off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**AN:**

So this was the first chapter, it's a lot like the other story, but I did change and add a few things that I thought the story was missing.


	3. The New Teacher

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**A/N:**

Hi.

I'm back with the second chapter.

Please review?

Enjoy.

_A story written by Jenny-Jay-21_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The New Teacher**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

I feel the sun on my skin making me feel warm and I feel Damon's strong arms around me just making me feel so safe, but I suddenly feel a rush of guilt running though me because even though Stefan was an ass last night doesn't mean that it's okay to sleep with someone else especially his own brother.

I don't regret being with Damon at all because it was the best night of my life and I love Damon to heaven and back, but I do regret cheating on Stefan because even though I don't love him like I love Damon I still love him as a friend or even as a brother.

I turn over to look at a sleeping Damon who looks adorable when he's sleeping and I begin to caress his cheek kindly which makes him open his beautiful blue eyes to look at me. He begins to caress me cheek then leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back as if it would be the last time.

We kiss passionately for a while before I pull him closer just needing to feel his body close to mine and he respond by placing his hands on my waist pulling me even closer and I let him. Right now, I just need him and I'm not willing to let go because we both know that this won't be easy once we get out of bed because then we have to face the music.

Our passionate kiss turned into a hot make-out session and I let a moan escape my lips as I run my hands through his hair. He place butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck and stops for a moment while he whispers 'I love you' into my ear I blush instantly and whisper 'I love you too'.

He continues to kiss my neck and I tilt my head to allow him better access while I continue to run my hand through his dark beautiful raven hair. I move my hands down to his cheeks to bring his lips to mine in a kiss and he responds hungrily as I deepen the kiss.

What we're doing is so wrong, but how can something so wrong feel so right I mean I feel sparks every time he just looks at me and when he touch me I feel like exploding with happiness and joy. I'm not ready to let him go and I doubt I'll ever will because what I have with Damon, what I always had with Damon I never felt with anyone else not even Stefan.

All I want to do is to stay right here in this room in this bed with Damon forever and I wish that I could stop time. Being with Damon is the best decision I ever made even though I'm cheating on Stefan and I definitely don't want Stefan to know about this because despite what he did last night I still don't want to hurt him.

I kiss him down his jaw line and he tilts his head to give me better access I suck on his pulse point, which causes him to moan. We're completely focused on each other like the world doesn't even exist when someone knocks on the door and we both jump up because we didn't even hear the footsteps.

"Hey Damon! Are you awake?" Stefan asks out from the hallway, which caused Damon and me to stare at each other.

"I am now, what do you want Stefan?" Damon says looking at me as if he's about to panic.

"I was just wondering when you'll get up?" Stefan replies sounding like he has a bad hangover.

"I'll be out soon enough." Damon says trying to get rid of Stefan.

"Okay, whatever I'll see you when you get out." Stefan says walking away from the door and Damon turns his attention to me.

"I completely forgot about my brother, what are we going to do?" He says almost in panic.

"I-I don't know Damon, I'm so sorry about this mess, it's my fault." I say on the edge to a breakdown when he holds me close trying to comfort me.

"It's not just your fault because I let you Elena, I let you because I love you." He says with so much love and passion in his voice that I have to lean in to kiss him.

"So we need to figure out what to tell Stefan because he is definitely gonna asks why I slept in here with you and I'm not sure we should tell him what went on last night." I say trying to keep it all together.

"Well you have slept in here before so I guess we can tell him that you were tired and I told you that you could crash in here?" He says with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Please Damon! Don't look so guilty I don't want this to ruin your relationship with Stefan because I need you and so does he. I know I cheated on him with you, but in my heart I didn't because the relationship I had with Stefan ended at least a year ago in my head even though it's not official yet." I say trying to make him feel better.

"If it ended a year ago for you then why didn't you break up with him?" He asks all confused.

"Because I tried to save the relationship, but it turn out that I couldn't and I decided last night before I came to the party that this would be the last attempt to save what we once had." I confess hoping that he would understand.

"I get it you two were happy before." He says clearly a little jealous.

"We might have been happy, but Damon I never loved him like I thought I did once, but not like I always loved you. I have never felt this way about anyone ever before." I say trying to make him see how much I love him.

"If you didn't love him like that then why did you sleep with him a week ago when he stayed at your house?" He asks with even more jealousy in his voice.

"What are you talking about Damon? First of all I never slept with Stefan because I never wanted to, second of all he hasn't slept at my house since last summer and third of all I was a virgin until I slept with you last night." I defend myself wondering why he would even think that.

"You didn't? Stefan told me that he slept with you last week when he wasn't home all night." Damon says all confused.

"Well I know that he wasn't at my house." I say wondering if Stefan lied to me when he said that him and Rebekah were just friends.

"Wait! Hold on a second." He says starring at me. "You were a virgin before we slept together last night?" He says looking like a new rush of guilt ran though him.

"Yes I was Damon and you don't have to feel guilty because I know that I was waiting to be with you, I never wanted to do it with anyone else." I confess while Damon still stares at me.

"I-I always hoped that I would be the first and the last one you ever slept with, but I feel so guilty for not knowing." He says on edge to freak out again.

"I want that to Damon, I want to be with you. The question is do you want to be with me once I break up with your little brother?" I ask hoping that we can finally be together like I wanted for all those years.

"I do want to be with you Elena even though a part of me is telling me that I'm wrong to date my brother's ex-girlfriend, but I can't let you go Elena, I won't actually." He says closing the distance between us and if I didn't have to break up with 'my boyfriend' I wouldn't have stopped.

"Damon I love you, but we can't do this again I need to make it right and break up with Stefan before being with you again even though I want to." I say hating myself for stopping him.

"I know and I agree it's not right this way." He says and we both starts to get dressed, but share a passionately kiss before unlocking the door and walk downstairs where Stefan is standing.

Damon and I walk to the living room to find Stefan when I see something that I wasn't expecting; Stefan kissing Rebekah on the couch with only their underwear on. Damon and I just stand there in shock before they turn their heads to see us.

"Elena! I-I didn't know you were here." He says jumping up from the couch trying to cover Rebekah, and they both gets dressed fast.

"I'll better go, but call me later if you want, sorry Elena." Rebekah says guiltily before almost running out.

"Damon, I think I have to talk to Stefan alone." I say hoping that he would go outside for a second.

"Sure I'll be in the office." He says walking off in a hurry.

"So you've been sleeping with Rebekah?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I guess there is no point in lying to you know so yes I have and I'm truly sorry, but you and I weren't doing anything and-." I stop him.

"I guess I understand our relationship have been over for a while even though we didn't break up, I'm not even mad about it, but I am mad about the way you acted last night trying to get me to sleep with you when you were with her." I say hoping that he'll explain why he did that.

"I know I was an ass Elena, but maybe know we can start over if I stop seeing her because I do love you." He confesses and I'm speechless because there's no way I can go back to him now.

"No Stefan, we can't get back together, but we can be friend though." I say hoping that he'll agree.

"But I'm sorry for what I did?" He says almost begging.

"It's not just you Stefan it's me too. I'm in love with someone else and I have been for a long time." I confess trying to make him see that we aren't right for each other.

"What? You can't just fall in love with someone else! Can't we please move past this?" He asks not willing to face the truth.

"Stefan you're seeing someone else and you slept with someone else and I did the same thing as you did. We're not right for each other." I say hoping he won't be too angry with me.

"You slept with someone as well? Who and when?" He asks in shock.

"I know you won't like this and it'll properly hurt, but I slept with Damon and it was last night." I confess looking down.

"Damon? You slept with my brother?" He asks with anger appearing on his face.

"Yes, but in my defense you slept with one of my best friends and that's basically the same thing. I only slept with Damon once, but you slept with Rebekah more than once and you were lying about it." I say defensively.

"I know you have a point Elena, but my brother?" He asks clearly not getting why I would choose him.

"Yes and I do love your brother and I have since I was about eight then we had something for a while, but I can't deny my feelings anymore, Stefan." I say hoping we can both move past this as friends.

"No you just can't! I love you Elena please don't break up with me we've been dating for four years." He begged.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't be with you and deep down you know that we aren't right for each other anymore." I say trying to make him see sense.

"I guess if you love my brother and I love Rebekah then maybe we're better as friends." He says beginning to see some sense. _Finally he starts to see it.._

"That's what I'm saying we both deserve to be happy and we won't be happy together." I say seeing hope for a friendship.

"Okay, I'll forgive for sleeping with my brother if you'll forgive me for sleeping with Rebekah and then we'll give this friendship thing a chance." He says with a weak smile.

"I'll love that." I say while Damon walks back in.

"Hi Damon! I know about you and Elena and I just want to tell you that it's okay with me. Elena and I are just friends now." He says truthfully, but still a little hurt.

"I'm happy to hear that because I felt really bad about it." He says still feeling shameful.

"That's why I forgive you, but I'll go get the girl of my dreams now then." He says with a smile.

"Stefan? Please tell Rebekah that I'm not mad at her." I say before he walks out.

"I will." He says waling out of the door.

I walk over to Damon and kiss him passionately knowing that now we can be together now and I couldn't be happier. I spend the rest of the day with Damon just kissing, hugging and cuddling knowing that we have a long time to be together when it gets late I go home so I can be ready for school tomorrow.

**Monday morning**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm so I get out of bed to get ready for school. I walk downstairs to eat some breakfast after my shower and just when I'm done eating I hear a car outside in the driveway so I figured that it must be Bonnie and Caroline so I walk outside to meet them and we drive to school.

The day goes by like always, and luckily, I'm on good terms with both Stefan and Rebekah so lunch wasn't awkward at all like I feared. I walk to my last class of the day, which is English, I walk inside and sit down suddenly the principal appears.

"Hi senor class as you all knows Mrs. Flowers retired and that's why I'm here to introduce your new teacher Damon Salvatore." He announces, Damon enters, and my heart breaks in a million pieces because it's illegal to date your teacher. Damon sees me and we stare at each other knowing what this means.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, please let me know what you think.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have plans with that so please don't hate me too much and I hope to see you next chapter.


	4. Dating The Teacher & Complications

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**A/N:**

Hi.

I'm back with the next chapter.

A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you.

Please review.

Enjoy.

**A story written by Jenny-Jay-21**

* * *

_*Previously on 'On The Island'*_

"_Hi senor class as you all knows Mrs. Flowers retired and that's why I'm here to introduce your new teacher Damon Salvatore." He announces, Damon enters, and my heart breaks in a million pieces because it's illegal to date your teacher. Damon sees me and we stare at each other knowing what this means._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dating The Teacher & Complications**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my class room the last lesson of the day where I just got the worst news possible my boyfriend / best friend since I was four is now my English teacher which means that I'm not allowed to date him before I graduate in a half year, but I already waited ten years to be with him.

I've loved him as more than a friend ever since I was eight and when I finally admit my feelings for him and it turns out that he felt the same way all along we have to be separated by this. I really don't know what to do because I don't want to get him in trouble, but I also don't want to let him go this really is the worst thing there could happen.

I can't even bring myself to look at him – to listen while he's teaching all I can do is to stare at the table hoping this horrible day will be over fast. I feel like I've been sitting in this class room for days maybe even months when I finally hear the bell, I've been desperately waiting for to storm out of the class room and go home without even saying goodbye to any of my friends because I really don't feel like it.

When I get home, I go straight upstairs to my room throwing my backpack across the room and throw myself down on the bed not believing how such a great day could turn out so horrible in the end. All I could think is 'what did I do to deserve this?' because I have no idea maybe its bad karma for cheating on Stefan or something.

I lie in my bed wishing that I could just disappear instead of feeling this hurt and miserable because I can't fix this I can't do anything about it. My phone interrupts my thoughts, I look at it to see who's interrupting me by calling and to no surprise its Damon so I hit the 'ignore' button not wanting to talk to him.

After he called me ten times, I turn off my phone hoping he will just leave me alone because I just can't face him right now. My heart is already broken I can't take it and for a while everything is quiet like I need until I hear the door bell knowing that it's Damon he's always so stubborn.

I stay in my bed hoping he will think that I didn't go home when I remember that my car is out front and that my brother could be home any minute and my parents too in a few hours. I know if I don't answer the door they will just let him in when they get home so I have to get rid of him before then or my parents come home and then invite him to dinner and that would be even worse.

I walk downstairs hoping and begging that he somehow just gave up, but unfortunately I was wrong because he's still standing outside the door and I thought to myself 'damn that stubbornness' before opening the door.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask him trying to make him understand that I don't want to talk to him.

"You know damn well why I'm here Elena!" He says angrily. "We need to talk about me being your teacher and you know that! It's properly why you didn't answer any of my calls." He says looking like he's about to fall apart.

"I know Damon, but I-I just can't, okay? I can't talk about this!" I say trying not to fall apart and break down.

"But we have to Elena! We can't just pretend that this isn't happening." He says softly, but still sad.

"I know that, but if we really have to talk right now then we have to get out of here before my parents or my brother comes home because I don't feel like a family dinner at the moment." I say reminding him that my parent would insist that he should stay for dinner if they saw him here.

"I don't either." He agrees with me. "Let's drive somewhere to talk." He says leading me to his car not giving me a chance to disagree.

We drive for a while in silence with a tense atmosphere between us and none of us really wants to have this conversation that we're about to have. For a while I wish that we could just keep driving just never go back home to the mess we're in right now, but then Damon pulls into a parking lot and kills the engine and I know that he's gonna break the silence any moment.

"Elena I…" He says trailing of before continuing. "I'm sorry about this mess." He says looking down before looking back up at me with tears in his beautiful blue eyes and I can't resist caressing his cheek. "I had no idea that I was gonna be your teacher when I took that job." He almost whispers.

"I didn't think you did Damon, but what now? It's illegal for us to be in a relationship and I can't let you go Damon not now – not after finally being with you – not ever because I love you too much." I say with tears rolling down on my cheeks and he dries my tears away.

"No please Elena! Don't cry I can't stand to see you crying especially when it's my fault." He says almost falling apart. "I love you too and I don't know what to do at this point because I can't just quit and I can't break up with you, but I also can't be with you as long as you're my student." He says sinking his head to the steering wheel.

"Can't we just go back home? There's no point in talking about it because there's nothing we can do, Damon! We're a lost cause no matter what we do so why torture ourselves even more." I say just wanting this pain to go away.

"Because I can't let you go Elena! We need to find a way because you are my life." He says with pain shining though his eyes and I can't take it I can't stand to see him in pain.

"But how? If we stay together and get caught then you will end up in jail, and then we're apart for good and you will be spending time in the worst place they could possible send you and I can't risk that." I say trying to make him see what could happen because we fell in love.

"I know! I know and that's the problem because I'll rather end up in jail than break up with you." He confesses and I look at him in shock.

"But I can't let you take that risk Damon because it's not just jail! It's also that you'll never be a teacher again and I would never forgive myself for hurting you like that." I say knowing how much I just want to give in and kiss him. "I guess we have to break up until I graduate in a half year." I say feeling me heart breaking all over again.

"I know your right, Elena." He says sadly, but then he continues. "But I can't and I won't." He says crashing his lips onto mine.

I know that I should push him away, but my heart and my body is telling me to give in, after a moment I find the strength pull away not wanting to get him into further trouble, but as soon as I look into his blue eyes full of hurt and pain I just can't resist anymore.

I kiss him passionately pulling him as close as I possibly can and he responds by pulling me even closer until I sit on top of him. I run my hand through his beautiful dark raven hair while he runs his hands from my neck and all the way down to my waist.

I start to kiss him down the jaw line and slowly all the way down to his neck – being with him just consumes me. I know that I can't stay away from him because I rather die than being parted from him.

While I'm kissing his neck I start to undo the buttons on his shirt knowing that I just need him all of him forever; I push of his shirt as soon as I have undone the last button. He starts to take of my top and I lift up my arms as high as the roof in the car allows me to, trying to make it easier for him when he get if of me he throw it somewhere in the car.

Feeling the need to feel his lips on mine again I lock my hands around his neck bringing his lips to mine in another passion filled kiss filling my whole body up with sparks. Completely focused on each other we fail to notice someone walking towards us until he knocks on the window which causes me to jump up hitting my head on the roof.

Damon quickly covers me with his shirt as I move back to my seat and Damon opens the window and I hold my breath when I see that it's a police officer.

"I'm sorry is there a problem officer?" Damon asks trying to keep it cool.

"Yes, you two need to take that elsewhere else." The officer says and I feel embarrassed knowing that he saw what we were doing.

"Of course, I'm sorry we'll leave now." He says as the officer walks away.

"OMG! I'm so embarrassed." I say letting out the breath, I've been holding as Damon picks up my top and hand it to me.

"Me too! Let's get out of here." He says putting his shirt back on and drives out of the parking lot.

"We shouldn't have done what we just did Damon." I say slowly while we drive.

"I know, but I can't stay away from you, Elena! We're just gonna have to keep our relationship a secret for a half year." He says determinedly.

"Are you sure you want to take this chance Damon? I mean do you think we can pull this off without being caught? Because we just did." I say knowing that this isn't a good idea though I also know that I can't stay away either.

"I don't know Elena, but I can't think of any other alternative that I can live with." He confesses and I blush knowing that he loves me as much as I love him.

"I can't either." I confess placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I know Elena; by everything you're trying to do to protect me." He says with passion-filled eyes.

We drive back to Mystic Falls where Damon drops me off at home after kissing me passionately and even though we're doing something illegal it couldn't feel more right and natural. I am afraid that we're gonna be caught because then Damon will get all the blame and I can't let that happen so we're just gonna have to be really careful.

**The Next Day**

I sit in the history classroom and it's the last period before lunch; I really look forward to sit at our usual lunch table just relaxing with my friends catching up because I kinda of ditched them yesterday after school.

The bell finally rings out and I hurry to our usual spot where Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah is waiting for me and I smile at the thought of just hanging out with them like my life isn't on its way straight to hell.

"Where have you been Elena? I have a crisis here!" Caroline says looking like she's about to explode.

"Sorry Caroline, what's up?" I say hoping that she won't ask about my disappear act yesterday.

"Tyler & I broke up and for good this time." She says clearly not happy about it.

"What happened?" I ask feeling bad for not being there for her.

"He just broke up with me without telling me why!" Caroline says angrily and I walk over to her and give her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Caroline I feel so bad for not being there for you." I say hoping she isn't angry with me.

"It's okay I forgive you because you're here now." She says with an overbearing smile and I hug her again. "Anyway Bonnie says she has some big news for us, but she refused to tell us before you're here to." She says with excitement.

"Yeah all right I'll tell you! Matt and I are finally a couple it became official last night." Bonnie says excitedly.

"I just knew it would happen." Rebekah says hugging Bonnie before turning her attention to me and pulls me away from the others. "Hey, I never apologized for sleeping with your boyfriend, I knew it was wrong, but I let me feelings get the best of me." She says having a hard time facing me.

"I know you're sorry and I have forgiven you because I wasn't into Stefan anymore I just didn't know how to end it. I want him to be happy because he's still my friend and so are you. I want you to be happy as well so I'm okay with you two dating." I say really wanting them to be together.

"You have no idea what that means to me Elena because I love him and I love you." She says with a smile.

"I know and I love you too you're one of my best friends." I say giving her a hug.

"Thank you Elena." She says happily.

"Oh, no need to thank me by the way can you tell Caroline and Bonnie that I'll be back in a second? I just have to go put my books in my locker." I ask her with a smile.

"Sure see you in a second." She says walking back to the others.

I grab my books and walk to my locker to put the books away when I feel someone stand behind so I turn around to see whom it is and I must admit I didn't see this coming.

"Hi Elena, how are you?" Kol smirks.

"Hi Kol, I'm fine." I say a little annoyed by my best friend Rebekah's little brother Kol hitting on me again.

"So Elena! Why don't we go on a date soon?" He asks flirty.

"We don't go on a date Kol because I'm not interested." I say annoyed hoping he will just go away.

"Oh come on it would be fun." He says trying to caress my cheek and I move away before he can touch me.

"No, I don't think so." I say deciding to walk away and as I take a few steps away, he speaks up again.

"Hmm I guess I know why you would say no to me, you know because you're dating your English teacher Damon Salvatore." He says with an evil grin and I freeze. How would he know that?

"No I'm not." I say defensively hoping that it's just an accusation, but god I was wrong.

"Don't even try to deny it Elena I have proof." He says showing me a picture of Damon and me kissing in the parking lot yesterday our shirt's off.

"I…I, please, Kol! Delete that." I say knowing it won't be that easy.

"Hmm… I will delete the picture." He says in thought before looking at me and continuing. "On two terms." He says with an evil grin on his face and I know this can't be good, but I also know that I have no choice.

"Okay Kol, what is it that you want then?" I ask while he's evil grin grows bigger and I fearing what he's about to say.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter, please let me know what you think. J

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I also have plans with this one so please don't hate me too much and I hope to see you next chapter.

Please check out my other Delena stories 'How Can I live Without You' and 'Real Love Is Timeless', if you're a fan of Klaroline check out my one-shot 'I can't Forget You'. :)


End file.
